Casa de Calma (episode)
Casa de Calma is the 7th epiode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins with Bugs and Daffy burrowing in an underground hole to get to Casa de Calma. When they finally reach it, they get out of the hole and see a messy location full of trailers. Daffy believes the location is actually Casa de Calma, but Bugs points out they are lost because the GPS he had bought to help them travel was from a vending machine. Bugs then sees an elderly duck working on a satellite on the top of a trailer, and Bugs asks Daffy if that is his uncle. The elderly duck then greets Daffy loudly upon hearing Bugs say his name, and Daffy becomes embarrassed and tells Bugs he has never met the man and the two burrow away. Once they finally reach Casa de Calma, Daffy begins listing many risky things he is supposedly going to do while Bugs sits back in a beach chair, reading a book. Daffy asks Bugs why he is being lazy while he can be doing fun things, but Bugs then answers him by saying that he does not want to spend the day acting like it is his last, and that he wants to spend it acting like there is no tomorrow. Suddenly, the two spot the beautiful actress, Starlett Johanson. The two then begin fighting over her. While Starlett floats on a raft, Bugs floats in a raft right next to her, causing Daffy to climb the ladder to the diving board, wanting to show off to Starlett. Meanwhile, Bugs points out that relaxing in his raft is like Heaven, but then he stops and turns his raft into a rubber beach. Then, he points out that that is Heaven. Daffy then succeeds in jumping off of the diving board, but he lands right near Starlett, causing her to yelp and fly into the air, landing on Bugs' beach raft. Bugs then asks her for a "carrot calda". Cast Quotes *'Daffy': Even you wouldn't hurt a baby! *'Bugs': Eh, watch out for paparazzis. *'Daffy': This is your idea of a fun vacation activity? Doing nothing? *''(Daffy pushes Bugs into pool)'' Bugs: Do you think I should let that one slide? (waits for audience to answer) Eh, me neither. *'Daffy': What happened to all the water? Bugs: Oh, is that what this does? Trivia *This is the first episode with no character debuts. *In the first scene of the bodyguard, you can see "LOVE" ton his left fist. In later scenes, the tattoo dissappears. *"Casa de Calma" means "Quiet House" in Spanish and "House of Calm" in Portuguese. *In this episode, it is revealed that Daffy has an unnamed uncle who lives in a trailer park, he also has an aunt or a grandmother, but she remains unseen throughout the episode. *When Bugs pointed out Daffy's uncle, he replied, "I've never seen that man before in my life," indicating that he is somewhat embarrassed by his uncle. *The Mary Higgins Clark book Bugs is seen reading My Gal Thursday is a parody of the Mary Higgins Clark novel My Gal Sunday. *Daffy and Bugs burrowed underground to get to the resort, similar to how they traveled before together in the old cartoons. *Starlett Johansson is a parody of the actress, Scarlett Johansson. *Surprisingly, Bugs didn't say "I knew I shouldn't have taken that left turn at Albuquerque" in the first scene. *This is currently the only episode that brings back the usual antics & humor from the original Looney Tunes. All the others are in sit-com format. This is because this episode was the Laff Riot Pilot and was turned in to a episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110622224546.png|Daffy thinks Bugs and him arrived at Casa de Calma. Image:Snapshot20110622224553.png|An annoyed Bugs looks at Daffy, who jumped ontop of him when getting out of the hole. Image:Snapshot20110622224555.png|Daffy notices that Bugs and him ended up at a country-like location with trailers. Image:Snapshot20110622224602.png|A look of the trailers, Bugs and Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622224616.png|Bugs sees Daffy's uncle. Image:Snapshot20110622224622.png|Daffy's uncle is seen working on a satellite. Image:Snapshot20110622224625.png|Daffy's uncle waves at Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622224639.png|Daffy turns to Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110622224646.png|Daffy says that he never knew that man in his life. Image:Snapshot20110623104156.png|Casa de Calma. Image:Snapshot20110622224719.png|Daffy talks about Casa de Calma's risky qualities. Image:Snapshot20110622224836.png|Daffy asks Bugs where his packed items are. Image:Snapshot20110622224907.png|Bugs takes off his sunglasses to see Starlett Johansson. Image:Snapshot20110622224912.png|Starlett Johansson Image:Snapshot20110622225123.png|Starlett and her bodyguard. Image:Snapshot20110622224917.png|Bugs and Daffy's reactions after seeing Starlett for the first time. Image:Snapshot20110622224925.png|Daffy screams that Startlett is his. Image:Snapshot20110622224935.png|Daffy jumps screaming "Mine!". Image:Snapshot20110622224952.png|Daffy says that he's Startlett's biggest fan. Image:Snapshot20110622224957.png|Daffy says he watched all of Starlett's movies. Image:Snapshot20110622225004.png|Daffy forgets Starlett's name. Image:Snapshot20110622225010.png|Daffy suddenly pushes Bugs in the pool. Image:Snapshot20110622225024.png|Daffy about to run off after pushing Bugs in the pool. Image:Snapshot20110622225046.png|Bugs removing the water from his ears. Image:Snapshot20110622225050.png|Bugs also squeezes his nose removing more water from his ears. Image:Snapshot20110622225056.png|Bugs asking if he should let that one slide. Image:Snapshot20110622225129.png|Daffy demonstrates his "masculinity." Image:Snapshot20110622225239.png|Bugs' sun glare points toward Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622225242.png|The sun glare reaches Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622225256.png|A blind Daffy is about to fall off the diving board. Image:Snapshot20110622225315.png|Daffy spins off the diving board. Image:Snapshot20110622225343.png|Daffy crashes into the pool. Image:Snapshot20110622225419.png|Daffy coughs out a fish. Image:Snapshot20110622225425.png|Starlett's bodyguard walks up to Daffy and is about to punch him. Image:Snapshot20110622225433.png|Daffy's face gets inside out. Image:Snapshot20110622225453.png|Daffy's face after the punch. Image:Snapshot20110622225521.png|Bugs lounging in the pool with Starlett. Image:Snapshot20110622225602.png|Bugs' floatie, the S.S. Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110622225617.png|After crashing into Starlett's floatie chair, Daffy goes underwater and gets punched by Starlett's bodyguard. Image:Snapshot20110622225638.png|Bugs making Starlett laugh. Image:Snapshot20110622225647.png|Daffy glares at Starlett's bodyguard, before going up to the diving board again. Image:Snapshot20110622225715.png|Daffy ontop of the high diving board. Image:Snapshot20110622225737.png|Daffy notices how high up he is. Image:Snapshot20110622225838.png|There is no water in the pool, however, so he crashes. Image:Snapshot20110622225849.png|Bugs says that was impressive, since he didn't have a single splash. Image:Snapshot20110622225859.png|Daffy breaks into pieces. Image:Snapshot20110622225903.png|Daffy asks what happened to the water. Image:Snapshot20110622225911.png|Bugs notices the plug was out. Image:Snapshot20110622225921.png|Starlett's bodyguard cleans up the pieces of Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622225927.png|The bodyguard puts the pieces of Daffy in the garbage. Image:Snapshot20110622225939.png|The garbage can top about to shut on Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622230013.png|After rejecting Bugs' invitation to do golf, Daffy sees Starlett and her bodyguard in a golf cart. Image:Snapshot20110622230103.png|Daffy watching both Bugs and Starlett play golf. Image:Snapshot20110622230118.png|Daffy waits for Bugs to hit the golf ball. Image:Snapshot20110622230122.png|Daffy moves around. Image:Snapshot20110622230126.png|Daffy starts getting frustrated. Image:Snapshot20110622230139.png|Daffy yells at Bugs to hit the golf ball. Image:Snapshot20110622230241.png|Daffy throws the golf ball and runs off with Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110622230331.png|Starlett posing during golf. Image:Snapshot20110622230314.png|Daffy's mouth opens. Image:Snapshot20110622230349.png|Daffy chases her using a golf cart. Image:Snapshot20110622230401.png|Daffy accidentally driving off of a cliff. Image:Snapshot20110622230405.png|Bugs and Daffy in a hole that was at the bottom of the cliff. Image:Snapshot20110622230414.png|Daffy tries riding out. Image:Snapshot20110622230428.png|Bugs hits Daffy out using a golf club. Image:Snapshot20110622230511.png|Daffy falls into a lake and almost gets eaten by a crocodile. Image:Snapshot20110622230605.png|Bugs' sand castle. Image:Snapshot20110622230901.png|While para-sailing, Daffy almost gets hit by the boat. Image:Snapshot20110622230916.png|Bugs about to ride into Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622230921.png|Daffy gets pulled under the water. Image:Snapshot20110622230954.png|Daffy returns back in the sky. Image:Snapshot20110622230959.png|Daffy pretends to fly like a duck. Image:Snapshot20110622231015.png|Daffy calls for Starlett. Image:Snapshot20110622231039.png|Starlett's bodyguard about to punch Daffy, again. Image:Snapshot20110622231040.png|Starlett's bodyguard punches Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110622231052.png Image:Snapshot20110622231113.png Image:Snapshot20110622231146.png Image:Snapshot20110622231210.png Image:Snapshot20110622231248.png Image:Snapshot20110622231253.png Image:Snapshot20110622231559.png Image:Snapshot20110622231620.png Image:Snapshot20110622231630.png Image:Snapshot20110622231641.png Image:Snapshot20110622231659.png Image:Snapshot20110622231719.png Image:Snapshot20110622231726.png Image:Snapshot20110622231730.png Image:Snapshot20110622231734.png Image:Snapshot20110622231738.png Image:Snapshot20110622231744.png Image:Snapshot20110622231749.png Image:Snapshot20110622231806.png Image:Snapshot20110622231820.png Image:Snapshot20110622231925.png Image:Snapshot20110622231929.png Image:Snapshot20110622231955.png Image:Snapshot20110622232001.png Image:Snapshot20110622232032.png Image:Snapshot20110622232049.png|Daffy enjoying the Mineral Pool. 120px-Snapshot20110622232037.png Image:Snapshot20110622232106.png|The Mineral Pool's sign with a small warning. Image:Snapshot20110622232109.png|Daffy didn't read the rules of the Mineral Pool. Image:Snapshot20110622232116.png|Bugs reads his book in the day. Image:Snapshot20110622232119.png|Bugs reads his book while the sun sets. Image:Snapshot20110622232121.png|Bugs reads his book in the night. Image:Snapshot20110622232136.png|Bugs remembers that he left Daffy in the Mineral Pool for too long. Image:Snapshot20110622232149.png|Since Daffy didn't read the Mineral Pool rules, he got a lot younger. Image:Snapshot20110622232214.png Image:Snapshot20110622232233.png Image:Snapshot20110622232301.png Image:Snapshot20110622232304.png Image:Snapshot20110622232310.png Image:Snapshot20110622232336.png Image:Snapshot20110622232353.png Image:Snapshot20110622232633.png|Road Runner runs from sail machine. Image:Snapshot20110622232759.png Image:Snapshot20110622232746.png Image:Snapshot20110622232738.png Image:Snapshot20110622232824.png Image:Snapshot20110622232831.png|Bugs gets Starlett in the end. Production Art File:Lt 1.png File:Lt 2.png File:Lt 3.png File:Lt 4.png File:Lt 5.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes